


Locker room luck

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks he's lucky when he finally beats Harry to the snitch. But he gets even luckier afterwards in the locker room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker room luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp get lucky 2012](hp-getlucky.livejournal.com).

Draco was holding onto his broom so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He steered it up into the sky, into the clouds, all the while getting closer to the snitch. He felt Potter by his right side, sticking to him like some kind of unwanted fungus.

This was their last match, the last time Draco could show everybody his father hadn’t bought his spot on the Quidditch team, even if part of that was the truth. But the truth had nothing to do with his skill, which was excellent, close to professional even. Being taught by masters since he was the age of three he knew he had skills most were envious of.

That was how he didn’t understand why Harry Potter was the one to always get the snitch; he hadn’t even ridden a broom before he came to Hogwarts.

Feeling the familiar wave of jealousy creeping up on him again he was even more determined to win this once and for all.

The wind was whipping his face, making it burn in his pursuit of the snitch. The snitch suddenly changed directions, forcing Draco to take a sharp swing. Sadly Potter still stuck to his side like they were glued together.

The snitch was closer than ever, so close that Draco could almost feel it in his palm as he reached for it. Unfortunately Harry was doing the same thing.

Right before it was captured the snitch changed directions, sending the boys into another sharp swing where they both almost fell off their brooms. It was only luck that kept Draco from falling off his as they ended upside down on their brooms for a second.

The chase continued like that, getting closer to the snitch before it changed directions. Draco started to lose any feeling in his hand as he tightly held his broom, trying to push it to go faster than its limit.

The snitch started to head down towards the ground, with the two Seekers behind it. Draco did not allow it to get very far, sadly for him neither did Harry.

Draco followed the snitch, trying to calculate which way it would turn next. They could both see it made a sharp U swing towards the left. Not thinking about it Draco stuck out his hand, not sure what to expect. When he felt something brush against his fingers, something cold and hard, he quickly grabbed it.

It took him a few seconds to realise that what he was holding in his hand was the thing he had chased, not only during that game, but during every game against the Gryffindors. He, Draco Malfoy, had finally beaten Harry Potter.

Shocked, he stared at the Gryffindor, who seemed to be taking it rather badly. With a deadly glare towards Draco, Potter flew towards the locker room.

Draco still couldn’t believe what just happened, what he had captured. Nobody could say now that he wasn’t worthy of his place now, not when he’d beat Harry Potter. Draco had of course grabbed the snitch before, but beating Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws was not nearly as satisfying as beating the Gryffindors.

His team flew over to his side, cheering the fact that they finally beat Gryffindor. Draco had never felt prouder; not even beating Granger in tests was as satisfying.

As soon as his team was done cheering they headed towards the locker room, singing about how they beat Gryffindor. Draco couldn’t join them at once seeing as his father was visiting the school to watch the match and would undoubtedly want to talk to him. For once he could see at once that his father was proud of him, and the praise he gave boosted Draco’s ego until he was sure he could fly without a broom. After ten minutes with his father he headed over to the locker room for a relaxing shower.

His team mates were packing up their things when he entered; they probably couldn’t wait to get back to the common room and celebrate. After singing one last time they all left and Draco could finally wash himself in peace. After removing all of his clothes he made his way into the shower where he soaped himself.

He was done with his body when he suddenly heard the door open. Thinking it was one of his team mates who forgot something Draco tried to ignore him.

Thinking back to the game he grinned. Some people, like everyone outside of Slytherin, would most likely say it was pure luck, but Draco knew it was skill. The way he managed to stick by Potter; that was pure skill.

Draco noticed the locker room was quiet, but the door hadn’t opened a second time. Confused he looked over his shoulder, only to be startled when he saw a student in his Quidditch gear staring back at him.

Startled he cupped his balls and cock, before quickly turning around, not wanting the Gryffindor to see any private parts of him. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, glaring at the Gryffindor. Stepping away from the shower he quickly pulled the towel off the hook and wrapped it around himself.

Harry didn’t speak; instead he slowly walked towards Draco, who was slowly backing off. When one of the showers was suddenly turned on because Draco was standing too close to it he jumped. When he looked back at Harry he noticed he had a tiny smile on his lips. “What are you doing?” Draco repeated himself.

“I know what you want,” Harry said calmly.

“What do you mean?” Draco stared at Harry, not sure he understood, or if Harry had lost his mind.

“I know,” Harry said, confusing him even more.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Potter but you better get out of here before someone catches you here.” He thought maybe warning him would get him out of the locker room, but the Gryffindor didn’t seem to care.

“Do you want to know what I know?” Harry asked. Draco wanted to say no, but his curiosity was too strong.

“What?” he snapped impatiently. He thought Harry would tell him at once, but the Gryffindor only smiled while taking a step closer to him, forcing Draco to take another step backwards. Like before he got just a little too close to a shower and it automatically turned on.

“I know you want me,” Harry said in a calm voice, never taking his eyes off Draco.

“What?” Draco felt his body heat up as he realised Harry might have discovered his secret. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Draco tried to cover his nervousness with laughter, but failed.

“Can you honestly look at me and say you have never, in your whole life, had any sexual thoughts that involved me?”

Draco was in shock, never had he imagined Harry asking him such a question. Nervous about how close Harry was he took two steps back, only to regret it when he walked straight into a shower. This time he wasn’t able to avoid the water as it hit his head and soaked him.

As he stepped out of the shower he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Blinking a few times he could see Harry standing in front of him, holding him in place. Draco wanted to run, but the closeness between them seemed to freeze Draco until he couldn’t even open his mouth.

“I’ve known for a while now,” Harry continued while slowly allowing his hands to travel down Draco’s arms. Draco could barely breathe as the hands settled on his towel.

“Well you’re wrong,” Draco managed to say.

“I told myself that I would never do anything, unless you beat me in Quidditch.” With a smile Harry started to pull on the towel around Draco’s hips and letting it fall down on the tiled floor. Draco stared at Harry’s fingers as they moved over to his cock and gently wrapped around it. With a moan he closed his eyes, trying hard not to come in the next five minutes. “Do you want this?” Harry asked.

Unable to speak because of the shock and excitement Draco nodded. He opened his eyes again and saw Harry smiling. Carefully Harry pushed him backwards until he was pressed against the wall. The water automatically turned itself on and drenched both of them. Draco stared at the Gryffindor as the water soaked his hair and Quidditch gear.

Slowly Harry moved closer, until their breath was mixed together and Draco was covered by Harry’s body. Draco closed his eyes and moved towards Harry, until their lips met. They shared a soft kiss that sent tingles through Draco’s body.

After a few seconds Harry moved down Draco’s body, softly planting kisses all over Draco’s chest and belly, until he reached what he sought. All Draco could do was close his eyes and rest his head against the tiles as Harry wrapped his lips around Draco’s cock.

Every time Harry did something mind blowing Draco moaned and pushed his fingers through Harry’s wet hair. He did it so often that he feared Harry would stop, but the only thing that happened was Harry trying even harder to make Draco lose his control.

Two minutes later that was just what happened. Harry did something amazing with his tongue and Draco lost all the control he had. “I’m,” was all he managed to say before he came in Harry’s mouth. Draco thought Harry would pull away as soon as he knew Draco would come, but he dug his fingers into Draco’s hips and swallowed.

Draco had never experienced such an orgasm before, not even when Pansy went down on him. Maybe it wasn’t the same when she did it because she was a girl, and it didn’t excite Draco as much.

All he knew for sure was that he would never be able to look at Harry Potter in the same way as before, not now that he knew Harry wanted him as well.

His feet had difficulties holding his weight, but he managed to avoid falling by holding onto the shower and Harry’s head. When the dark haired boy stood up Draco had to move his hand from his head.

Because his eyes were still closed he had to imagine how Harry looked. Wet hair sticking to his scalp and face, water running over his skin and soaking through the Quidditch uniform. Slowly Draco explored Harry’s uniform, it was the same he used, but feeling it on someone else made it unfamiliar to his touch.

He didn’t get very far before Harry moved away from him. Fearing he would lose the Gryffindor Draco opened his eyes and stared at Harry, who was smiling.

“What happens now?” Draco asked. He tried not to show Harry that he feared this was all, especially since he had had a crush on him for over a year.

“It all depends on you,” Harry answered.

Draco tried to stay calm, “On me?” he asked confused.

“Yes,” Harry answered as he slowly backed out of the showers. “It all depends on what you want, and how far you’re willing to go. I don’t want to have a secret relationship or a quickie. If you want either one of those then what just happened will stay a nice memory between us, never to be spoken of again.” Harry then turned around and left.

Draco wasn’t sure for how long he stood and stared at the spot where Harry stood before he disappeared. He wasn’t sure if he expected the boy to come back and tell him it was all a joke and then laugh. If he wanted Draco to suffer even more then the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team would enter and laugh at him, but it never happened.

By the time his brain started to work again his skin was wrinkly and unattractive. Quickly he got dressed and went down to the Slytherin dungeon, ignoring his team mates as they celebrated and walked straight into his room. His house thought it was strange he wasn’t a part of the celebration, but they were in far too good a mood to bother about him.

The rest of the night Draco spent thinking about Harry and what he told him, how it was all up to Draco. He knew a relationship would be difficult, not only for them, but for everybody else. So far there had been no relationship between Slytherins and Gryfindors, and if they were the first ones it would be front page news. He could already see the headline, the boy-who-lived dating the Malfoy heir. His father would most likely kill him, as would his mother, and everybody else would believe he had manipulated Harry.

It would be easiest to ignore what happened, but he knew that if he chose to forget it he would suffer. As difficult as it might be he knew what he had to do. Having decided what to do the next day he joined the party for the remaining time before heading to bed.

When he woke up the next morning he felt ill. A part of him wanted him to think it was because of what he had drank the previous night, but he knew it was because of his decision. It was time for breakfast so he got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall.

To his pain the Great Hall was almost filled by Gryffindors, Hufflepusffs and Ravenclaws. Since Slytherin won the other houses did not celebrate. Draco took a deep breath and walked over to the table furthest away from the Slytherin table. It seemed like every student, and teacher, watched him as he got closer to Harry, who hadn’t noticed him yet.

When Harry finally realised something was happening Draco was about five steps away, and by the time Draco reached him Harry stood up.

Draco realised only then that Harry was way shorter than he was, but still the Gryffindor managed to make him feel like he was a head shorter. He was nervous, but knew better than to look at the other students; knowing they were prepared to hex him was more than enough.

“Yes?” Harry asked. Draco opened his mouth, but the nerves kept him from telling Harry what he wanted. Not wanting to seem like a bigger fool than he already was he offered Harry his hand; with a strange expression Harry accepted it.

Harry was about to pull his hand when Draco held it tighter and pulled Harry closer to him. He could hear whispers around the room, but as long as his and Harry’s eyes met he wouldn’t care about it. In the end Harry was standing so close that their uniforms touched.

Draco smiled, which Harry responded to with a grin, before he leaned over and kissed Draco. Glad he didn’t have to take the first step in front of the crowd Draco deepened the kiss. Whispers and gasps were heard all over the room, but nobody tried to stop them.

The kiss lasted fifteen seconds, which wasn’t much, but enough so everybody had seen them at least once. When their eyes met again Draco felt a blush spread across his face. “Do you want to join me for breakfast?” Harry asked him, which seemed to be just as big shock for some of the other students as the kiss was.

Draco was afraid that if he opened his mouth his voice would fail him and embarrass him even more, so he nodded instead.

Several Gryffindors moved as Harry pulled him down next to him. Draco thought sitting on the other side of the room was strange, but decided not to mention it since it did not seem necessary to say. At least he was sitting next to his crush, who was no longer only a crush, but potentially his boyfriend.

Harry didn’t seem to care about what others thought; which was one of the things that kept Draco from running away.


End file.
